


Look, an angel fallen to ground(s)

by crayyyonn



Series: Caramel me maybe? [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, barista jackson, meet-not-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson sees something he likes and Jaebum just wants coffee.</p><p>Alternatively, this is Jackbum coffee shop AU - the prequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, an angel fallen to ground(s)

_Caffeination_ opens its doors on the last week of August, when the weather’s just started to turned cool enough for piping hot macchiatos. That it coincided with the new school semester is just a lucky accident, Mark will tell anyone who asks.

“Not that it makes any difference, we’re in the business district. Nothing but office towers as far as the eye can see, and only white collar customers,” Jackson is saying, in the middle of charming the group of middle-aged ladies in front of his cash register. Their hair is coiffed to perfection, hands glittering with a multitude of rings. These are his kind of customers, the kind that's loaded with easy cash he wants to keep.

He pastes on the beam that never failed to make even the most hardened mamas in the back alleys of Hong Kong coo and ducks his head, feigning shyness. “Of course, I’d much prefer seeing pretty noonas like you here more often, rather than stuffy suits.”

Next to him, Jinyoung barely manages to hold in his snort. His hands move expertly over the handles of the machine and the endless bottles of syrup lining the counter as he assembles a row of blended 'ccinos and heart-stopping concoctions in the cups Jackson’s drawn painstaking little hearts on. The machine hisses, and the strong aroma of coffee in the tiny shop strengthens. 

Once the ladies leave in a titter of laughter and enthusiastic promises to come back soon, Jackson turns to glare at his partner.

“Could you not? I was working those ladies.”

“Sorry, just. You were laying it on a little thick there.”

“It worked, didn’t it? They said they’ll come back.”

“What did you expect them to say, that they won’t?” Jackson’s still about twenty shades of annoyed, especially when a new voice rudely pipes in,

“Are you planning to take my order anytime soon, or do I have to come back with a blowout and snakeskin heels?”

Twisting to face the newcomer, Jackson’s retort dies on his tongue. Damn but he’s gorgeous, dressed in a pressed suit and a neat tie, even with his eyes all glinty and his face scrunched up in impatience. With dark hair and darker eyes, he’s tall and broad-shouldered and exactly Jackson’s type.

Also, those cheekbones, _damn_.

“Hey there stranger,” Jackson says, leaning forward and turning the wattage of his smile up to a million. “Up for something hot and steamy?”

The frown deepens in spite of his charming smile and subtle flexing, which wow, rude. “Large coffee, no cream no sugar, to go.”

“Aw, come on, black? Really? That’s boring, even for a good-looking guy like you.”

Jinyoung’s already moving, grabbing a cup from the tower next to Jackson and nodding. “Large black coffee, to go. It’ll just be a sec, hyung.”

“Thanks, Jinyoung,” the tall, dark, and handsome drink of water replies, ignoring the way Jackson is blinking curiously between the both of them. "Where's Mark?"

“Wait, you guys know each other? And Mark too? My man Mark?” he exclaims, forgetting for a moment that his partner is the proverbial Bloody Mary who appears when his name is said thrice. Bloody Mark, heh.

He's nudged to the side as Mark enters from the kitchen, rounding the counter to greet the man with a hug and a warm “Hey.” That’s more than Jackson gets even on the good days and Mark’s supposed to be his brother from another mother. Unfair.

Not liking the way everyone's attention is not on him, he snatches the hot cup—carefully—from Jinyoung when it’s done, making sure to brush his fingers against the stranger’s as he hands it over. It doesn't get him much more than a blank look and a quick mutter of thanks though and Jackson's confidence takes a hit, especially when his parting smile at Jinyoung and Mark is a lot more enthusiastic and sincere.

As Jackson watches him leave, looking supremely satisfied at the first sip of his (disgustingly black) coffee, he vows that one of these days, he’ll make him down a mocha with raspberry swirls, whipped cream, and rainbow sprinkles.

He'll put that look on his face for an entirely different reason yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have concrete plans for this 'verse it's just my happy place right now and i just really like barista jackson and grumpy jaebum so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
